1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connector housings which are configured and adapted to reduce breakage of latch members thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Housings for certain electrical connectors are molded from dielectric plastic material and are intended to be secured to mating or complementary connector receptacles when the connector and receptacle has been moved together in a mated condition. In so doing the respective arrays of electrical contacts are mated to complete electrical connections therebetween. In some of these connectors or receptacles, hardware is fastened to or structures are provided on the respective housings to ensure proper and secure mating of the connector with the receptacle when in the mated condition. Desirably, each respective housing includes an integral latching element or the like. For example, integrally molded latch arms may be disposed along opposed sides of the housing of one of the connector and receptacle and may extend forwardly to latchingly engage with corresponding/complementary latching surfaces of the housing of the other of the connector and receptacle, when the connector and receptacle are moved together into a mated condition.
Exemplary latch arms used for securing connector and receptacles together are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,700, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, and assigned to assignee hereof. The latch arms include rearward portions which are deflectable to unlatch the latch arms when it is desired to separate and unmate the connector and the receptacle, in which case the latch arms can be said to be hingedly joined to the housing.
Such latch arms are subjected to stress and torque during mating and unmating of the connector and receptacle. Accordingly, the hinge joint must be rugged and durable to withstand many cycles of mating and unmating, especially taking into consideration that the hinge joint is molded of plastic material which can commonly lose strength over time when worked and subjected to temperature cycling as well.
A need exists for an electrical connector or connector receptacle which is configured and adapted to reduce the degree of torque transmitted to the latch arms or the like.
A need further exists for an electrical connector or connector receptacle which is configured and adapted to reduce the degree of motion of the latch arm and/or reduces the degree of flexure in the hinge connecting the latch arm to the connector or receptacle.